


Shore Leave

by Nomad_ND1



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_ND1/pseuds/Nomad_ND1
Summary: My personal take on the Tali being unfaithful to Shepard fanfic. Takes place months into the affair, with both Garrus and Tali coming to the arrangement consensually. Tali for the most part is at peace with the arrangement, considering it a means to an end.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435772) by [Flippedeclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippedeclipse/pseuds/Flippedeclipse). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to write this for a while but have held off on it because this is the first story I've written since high school and my writing skills are a bit rusty, also my grammar is atrocious. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Harder!  
Harder!  
Harrr...Ahhh...Yeesss!  
Tali yelled out in what was her forth orgasm of the night.  
"Keelah, Tha... that was amazing Garrus,"  
she sighed completely exhausted as she lowered herself onto Garrus' chest ensuring that he along with his hot seed remained buried inside her.

Tali laid on top of him mindlessly giving his neck kisses and licks, a small thanks for the last couple hours of pure ecstasy and euphoria. While Garrus traced slow circles around Tali's rosebud occasionally dipping his finger a knuckle deep into her, making her moan ever so slightly. 

"Mmm... as much as I would like to go another round Garrus it's getting late and I should really get going."

"Are you sure? We still have another hour before you said we'd finish 'calibrating the drive core'"

"I know, but I'm going to need an hour alone to clean myself after the mess you made," She said as she sat herself back up on his waist, motioning her hands up and down her body to prove her sticky point. 

"Alright... same time tomorrow?"

"You know I can't, I'm spending shore leave with Shepard." Noticing a look of disappointment creep onto Garrus' face as she said it. 

"Don't give me that look Vakarian, you knew the rules when this started. Shepard is still my boyfriend."

"I know, I know..."  
Garrus replied in a slightly annoyed tone.  
Calling Shepard her boyfriend when she was currently impaled on HIS cock, how could she not see the irony. But not wanting to ruin the mood Garrus decided to change the subject. 

"So when will I see you again? 'All' of you I mean," he asked as he traced one of the many sensitive black stripes that decorated her chest. 

"In... three... days..." she groaned, voice wavering with a slight pained expression on her face as she began to pull herself off Garrus' shaft, feeling each ridge of his member slide out of her. How that thing could still be hard after all they did she'll never know but that was his problem now.

"Now be a good boy and help me get my suit back on," Tali said playfully as she got out of bed and started gathering pieces of her suit. Bending over in the most seductive way possible giving him an excellent view of her leaking core, a cocktail of their secretions running down her inner thigh.

Reluctantly Garrus followed assisting Tali in getting her suit back on. Enjoying one last view of her body, her very sweaty, very sticking body. With all but her visor back on Tali pulled Garrus in for one last short but passionate kiss goodbye and with that she was on her way back to Shepard's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Tali had just finished washing away the last of Garrus' fluids off herself when she heard the door to the bathroom open. Turning around to see a naked Shepard with a wide grin on his face. "Hey," was all he had say as he started to walk toward her. "Hey yourself," Tali repiled slightly puzzled but intrigued, drinking in the view in front of her, his smooth chiseled body glistening as the water hit him the closer he got. He cupped her face with both hand as he reached her drawing Tali's soft supple lips into a deep kiss. She gave a light moan as Shepard's tongue invaded her mouth, instinctively dueling with the welcomed intruder. If there was one thing that she preferred about Shepard's body over Garrus' it was his lips. 

Before Tali knew it she was pinned to the back of the shower wall. A small whimper escaped her lips as Shepard massaged one of her breast and hooked his other arm around the back of her waist holding her tight against him. "Whats gotten into you Shepard?" Tali panted as Shepard's lips migrating to her neck.

"I just thought you could use some fun after having to work overtime helping Garrus," he paused for a second as if getting ready to get something off his chest, looking her in the eyes before continuing "Tali look... I know I've been distracted lately and that I haven't been around... and I'm sorry but things are going to get better I promise." Shepard's hand sliding off her breast gliding down her wet skin, his thumb resting on her belly button running slow circles around it. "Just wait and see what I have plans for us on the Citadel, I'm going to make it up to you, I promise ... starting right now," Shepard's words made Tali feel a pang of guilt in her stomach she hadn't felt since her first night with Garrus. 

But before Tali could say anything else Shepard's hand slid lower down her waist cupping her sex, his middle finger running up and down her wet slit. Making any thought other than desire leave her mind.  
Only stopping once she was moist enough for him to gently insert two fingers in between her warm petals. 

A sharp gasp left Tali's lips at the intrusion, causing her to shiver as Shepard's fingers slid in and out of her with ease. Curling when they reached the hilt, firm fingertips putting pressure on the bundle of nerves inside. Only moments later did he start spreading his fingers apart, lightly stretching her as he prepared her for what was to come. An unnecessary step considering her night but one she appreciated all the same. 

Shepard continued by planting small kisses up her neck, giving her lower lip a light suckle when he reached her face. In turn Tali wrapped her arms around Shepard's back gripping his muscular shoulders as tight as she could. Her hips instinctively buckling in time with his fingers. Her breast caught against his chest and his throbbing cock trapped against her waist.

"Shepard please... in... inside..." Tali pleaded as she caught Shepard's lips with hers drawing him into a hungry kiss. Letting out a shallow whimper as Shepard's fingers left her body feeling empty at their loss. Only to be replaced seconds later by the tip of Shepard's cock rubbing against her clit just before pushing inside. Making Tali let out a low moan against his mouth as Shepard's cock began its slow penetration into her body. Arching her back and digging her nails into his shoulders. Shepard letting out a groan of his own as the pleasure of the tight moist warmth of Tali's pussy enveloping his dick mixed with the pain of her nails digging into his skin. 

Shepard thrust into Tali at a steady pace driving her mad. It had been months since they last had sex and she had grown accustomed to Garrus' member. The sensation wasn't enough, making her drive her core wildly into his hips. "Faster Gaa... Shepard!... Take Me!" Tali demanded in frustration. Shepard let out a light chuckle at Tali's pleas it had been a while since they last had sex and thought they should take it slow but if she insisted. "Okay... Hang on" He replied, his hands gripping onto her ass lifting her up and pulling her away from the wall never exiting her in the process. Tali let out a small yelp as she was picked up but instantly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Shepard's hands kneaded her ass as he pulled her in with each of his thrusts. Both letting out ragged breaths as Shepard rammed into her. This was exactly what Tali needed, throwing her back out in pure pleasure holding onto his neck for support. "Yessss... Don't Stop!" she begged. Tali's new position gave Shepard an excellent view of her glistening body. Her slender neck, petit frame and modest breast bouncing with each of his trusts. The sound of Tali's whines filled the room as she lost herself in the bliss of Shepard's cock sliding in and out of her. They were both so close, Tali's inner walls constricted even tighter around him coaxing him to come inside her.

Shepard was the first to lose control driving into her frantically and letting out a labor groan as he came. The sensation of Shepard coming inside her was enough to send Tali over the edge chasing after him. "Ahhh! Shepard!" Tali yelled out as she pulled herself tight against him, her orgasm taking control of her body. Making her hips spaz against his dick demanding more. 

A shiver crawling up her spine with every jet of warm cum that Shepard shot into her womb. Tali's inner walls squeezed around him ensuring nothing got out. He held her tight as wave after wave of her climax took her. Slowing his thrust to a crawl as they came down from their high, feeling her hot shallow breath hit his neck as Tali's head rested on his shoulder. Shepherd held her in this position, his back against a wall supporting their weight as the shower water cooled their overheated bodies. Only considering they leaving after his softening penis slipped out of her. 

By the end both were exhausted, specially Tali who by that point was practically limp in Shepard's arms her body completely spent after a night full of exertions. Requiring Shepard's help to both clean her of his semen and carry her to bed. "I love you, Shepard" was all Tali had to say as Shepard laid her down next to him in bed. Her body instinctually embracing his as she drifted off to some much needed sleep. "Just you wait Tali, Things are going to change for the better you'll see." He whispered, caressing her cheek as she slept before drifting off himself.


End file.
